


【源藏】EROS

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】EROS

岛田源氏微微翻开Abercrombie&Fitch的裤腰，剪裁良好贴身得体的牛仔裤被抻出一道弧度，露出浮凸的胯骨。半藏看见盘踞其上的古奥龙纹露出半寸靛青色泽，银制的戒指刚好横过挡住半枚纹身。余下的线条藏进手指与牛仔布料的罅隙，隐没于人鱼线的阴影。他呼吸一窒，仓促地按下快门。

“好了，这部分先结束了！”

早已熟悉了造型灯与反光板的青年泰然自若地在众人的视线中踏出白色背景布，一边向他走来一边与众人微笑着道谢。

在一片“辛苦了”的招呼声中半藏低头沉默的整理着摄影器材，于是年轻的男模与他擦肩而过。即便如此岛田半藏仍察觉到从身后投来的视线，轻飘飘落在后腰的位置，让尚未愈合的肌肤在衣物的遮掩下依然不自觉地发烫。

※源藏。  
※一个玩梗失败的扩写摸鱼。  
※OOC致歉。

01.

“能拿到这种大品牌的代言的机会可不多，你要好好把握……”

岛田半藏在检查摄影器材时源氏的经纪人就站在一边，苦口婆心地劝说顽劣的模特。或许是器材的响动提醒了她，经纪人又跟着补充了一句，“这次还是岛田老师掌镜，你知道有多么难得吗？说起来你们居然是同一个姓，真是巧合，是吧岛田老师？”

被突然提问的摄影师抬起头来，正迎上男模投过来的似笑非笑的眼神，酝酿好的客套话立时噎在了喉口。源氏露出不明所以的笑容，向他伸出手来。

“是啊，真巧。是吧半藏老师？今天请多指教了。”

半藏顿了一顿，将瞬间的僵硬隐藏在客套疏离的微笑里，伸出手来与他相握。

02.

“足以媲美赫伯瑞茨的高超技巧和对瞬间美感的捕捉能力。”日媒如此报道岛田半藏，这位尚且年轻的摄影师在人像摄影上展现了出色的实力，以看似简单的构图和光影将人物的美感展现得淋漓尽致。

这显然是过誉了，无论是半藏自己还是撰稿人都对此心知肚明。但他自然也在人像上颇有造诣，近些年也成了炙手可热的摄影师。

而源氏是这些年在国际舞台上崭露头角的平面模特，硬照总是有稳定的发挥，几乎任何风格都可以信手拈来，这些日子接了不少国际品牌在日本的代言，也上了几次综艺，现在正是风头无两的时候。

但在工作上合作，还是第一次。

接下这个广告其实是个意外，半藏本是因Georg Jensen的日本代理盛情邀约而来。若知道源氏会拿下这个广告的代言，他绝不会接这个工作。

过多的个人感情只会影响他的发挥，半藏对此心知肚明。

但事到如今也来不及反悔，年轻的男模已经换上全副行头，在摄影棚中央的沙发上坐定。

Georg Jensen的风格一贯简约典雅，从未被时尚洪流裹挟，几乎足以称得上艺术。半藏初见摄影棚的布置时也吃了一惊，这次日本代理的要求本是“以并不低俗的性感中和过于疏离冷淡的设计风格”，以GeorgJensen的典型风格布置妥当的摄影棚自然带着一种精致疏离的冷淡，半藏准备了一堆腹稿准备指导模特，但当透过镜头看见源氏微微挑起眉尾投来的眼神时，他便知道这一切都不需要了。

有些人天生就应该属于镜头，而源氏正是其中之一。

源氏几乎无需指导，已经自然地摆出了最合适的姿态。布置适当的造型灯刻画出青年半侧过去的轮廓，对比分明的阴影勾勒出棱角分明的色块。

整套成片被分为两个部分，现在正拍摄的显然还在正常的范围，源氏穿着剪裁合体的衬衫和Abercrombie&Fitch的牛仔裤，半敞的领口露出银质的项链，微微磨旧的灰蓝色完美融入画面。

他深知自己用怎样的角度，能够完美的表现出该有的气质。

拍摄过程再顺利不过，源氏连使用银器的姿态都与半藏所想不谋而合，Georg Jensen式流畅弧线与青年的手臂呈现异常的协调性，当他将银质的杯具凑到唇边时，半藏几乎恍惚以为这分明就是为他设计的。

只有在最后一枚戒指的画面构建上年轻的男模和摄影师产生了分歧，半藏本想以一贯的面部和手部特写展现戒指的美感，但源氏摇摇头给予了否定。

“光是这样怎么能体现出性感呢？”

他四下看了一圈，忽而站起身来，扯开了衬衫，流畅的肌肉线条暴露在造型灯下，他交叠了双腿斜斜靠在沙发上，伸出手去翻开一点Abercrombie&Fitch的裤腰。

强光在浮凸的胯骨上勾勒出暧昧不清的界线，靛青的纹身半遮半掩地露出繁复纹路，人鱼线的阴影顺着手指的方向藏进裤腰。挂在拇指上的银戒随着灯光转出弧光，在层层叠叠的阴影中分外亮眼。

在焦距对准戒指的一瞬半藏几乎无法思考构图，他挪动了一下镜头，仓皇地按下快门。

“好了，这部分先结束了！”

青年在经纪人的呼唤中泰然自若地走下白色背景布，准备去换上下一套行头。半藏以为他已经与自己擦肩而过，不由站起身来向后望去。然而年轻的男模并未走远，他就站在摄影师的身后，看似饶有兴致地望向摄像机的显示屏。

在半藏侧过头的一瞬，源氏的嘴唇堪堪擦过他的脸颊。模特满足地直起身来，露出一丝意味不明的笑容。

“辛苦了，岛田老师。”

在无人察觉的角落源氏的手指好似无意地擦过半藏的后腰，随即转身而去。摄影师在他身后捏紧了拳头，侧过脸去不再看他的背影。

03.

源氏脚步轻快地踏出更衣室，方才的触感好似还留在指尖，比平日略高的体温让他满意地露出一丝微笑。

钻入浴袍的冷风让他从遐思中清醒过来，本是性感主题的关系，现在浴袍下他只穿了一件C-IN2的内裤，除此之外便只戴了Georg Jensen的首饰。

“性感风你拍的不多，但要好好把握知道吗？你一直没能在性感风上有所突破，这次……喂，你有在听吗？”

源氏将锁定在摄影师身上的目光转开，冲经纪人露出带这些狡黠的笑容。

“别担心，我也很看重这次机会。”

他又望了一眼半藏，意有所指地加大了音量，“何况……不是有岛田老师在吗。”

在经纪人回过味来之前，源氏已经一把脱下宽大的浴袍扔进他手里，踏进造型灯的光线中。

“开始吧，岛田老师。”

04.

因为自身定位的关系，源氏其实很少拍这样大面积裸露的照片，但国际级的平面模特显然并不畏惧这种挑战。

以并不低俗的性感中和冷淡——源氏已将这句话咀嚼过数遍，想过无数个姿势和构图，但都没有此刻站在摄像机前，感受更加清晰。

他看向镜头。

在那个摄像机背后，半藏正在专注地看着他。

源氏对着镜头缓缓扯开一个微笑。

他将项链的吊坠衔到唇边，侧过头去，半垂下眼睛，让视线游离落在镜头之外，只剩下一个四分之三侧脸落在画面。

口红的颜色并不重，但还是无可避免的沾染在银色表面，显得显得设计简约的吊坠分外显眼。他缓缓闭上眼，睁开的时候视线已经落在镜头正中。

——半藏。

他知道即便不用开口，镜头背后的男子也已经明白他的眼神。

性感、诱惑、情欲。

明明是再典雅不过的设计品，艺术式的疏离感却被青年模特的姿态完美中和。源氏换了个姿势，作势亲吻卡在小臂的银色手链，半低着头，将上扬的视线锁定在镜头背后。

——半藏。

“脸再侧一点！对对对就那样，表情多一点，更诱惑一点！”

经纪人急切地发声，但摄影师和模特都充耳不闻，源氏侧过头来展现以线条组成的耳饰，从肌肉到锁骨，再到微微耸起的肩膀，将画面的重点完美引至右耳。

炽热的视线以快要穿透镜头的力度投向半藏，源氏抬起手来抓起摆在一旁的银色水壶——这是今天要拍摄的最后一件物品。

装满了水流的银壶有些沉重，令手臂上的肌肉不自然的绷紧。原本此刻应该商量这幅画面要如何拍摄，但他一言不发，只是隔着镜头与半藏对视。

他知道对方一定会懂。

银色的水壶被举过头顶，摄影师突然转过身冲助理吼道，“开顶灯！”

“顶灯？可是这样就不是顺引光了……？”

“让你开顶灯！快点！”

难得性急的岛田半藏让助理抖了一下，立刻打开了顶灯。而几乎是在同一时刻，源氏转了转手腕，将银壶倾斜过来。

满壶的水顺着壶口倾倒而出，落在源氏唇角。年轻的男模仰面向上，但清澈的水流只是从唇角滑落，一路从生机蓬勃的肉体上滑落。

男人随意地张开双腿，自然而不过分的角度，只有横过的手臂挡住私处。从银壶投落而出的水线顺着肌肉线条一路滑落，超低腰设计的C-IN2露出浮凸胯骨，半藏终于看清了那枚纹身。

那是一条龙。

那纹身并不长，从胯骨开始顺着人鱼线的角度切入，靛青的颜料勾勒出繁复古奥的纹路。即便并非正面，半藏仍读懂了那微抬起下颌直视镜头的青年的视线。

——半藏，我想要你。

05.

当两个人激烈拥吻着踉跄撞进更衣室的时候，源氏才察觉到抵在腿上的半藏的性器早已经不自觉地散发起高热，他于是停止激烈的吻，咬住对方的耳垂调笑，“这么激动？”

“还不是你在工作的时候一点都不安分。”

半藏伸手探入他的裤腰，掌心摩挲过胯骨上的龙纹。客气疏离的摄影师抬起腿来缠住对方精瘦的腰，发出居高临下的命令。

“操我。”

“遵命，哥哥。”

源氏从善如流地将放在他背后的手探进裤腰，拇指抚过深陷的腰窝，那里有一处尚且凹凸不平的皮肤，粗糙的触感令他露出自得的笑容。

那是一枚与他相同的纹身。

06.

无人知晓我们相爱。

-END-


End file.
